1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for automatically providing continuous power supply via standby uninterrupted power supplies (UPSs), and more particularly to systems and methods that periodically collect information on UPSs and electrically powered devices and automatically invoke standby UPSs for continuous power supply when a shutdown event occurs.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, information technology and web technology have advanced rapidly. The convenience of electronic data interchange and data storage has enabled enterprises to transmit and store important information using personal computers, notebooks, servers and like devices. Security and protection of data has become increasingly important. One problem related to data security is power supply for the above-mentioned devices. A sudden voltage sag or an unforeseen power failure can lead to an abnormal shutdown of electrically powered devices, in which unsaved files and programs may be damaged or lost. Most computer equipment requires a stable and uninterrupted power supply whose voltage is kept within a range from −13% to +6% of a standard voltage. If the voltage falls out of this range, the computer equipment cannot operate properly or may even become unusable.
An uninterrupted power supply (UPS) can provide stable and continuous electrical power. Many important items of computer equipment, such as servers, use online UPSs to ensure a secure power supply. An online UPS is directly connected with an external electrical source. However, if one or more online UPSs are inoperative because of malfunction, the electrically powered devices connected to the online UPSs may be shut down due to insufficient power supply. In that event, an operator must manually run standby UPSs to replace the inoperative UPSs. If there are many items of computer equipment powered by a set of UPSs, it is difficult for the operator to manually monitor the set of UPSs and run standby UPSs in time.
In addition, electrical power stored in a UPS is limited, and can only support a computer's operation for a short time. If a power supply from an external power source is lost, files and programs being processed in the computer need to be saved and shut down in short time.
China Pat. Appl. No. CN1360382A discloses an apparatus and method for securely shutting down computer equipment and UPSs when an abnormal event occurs. However, the apparatus cannot automatically invoke standby UPSs when primary UPSs are inoperative, in order to save in-process files before shutdown.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method which can overcome the abovementioned problems.